Thieves of the Past
by elle-ripley
Summary: Set between Ep II & III. Some new characters, and some familiar ones- Darth Sidious & Count Dooku- get entangled in Sidious' plans to bring about the fall of the Jedi order.
1. Chapter 1

None of this is meant to violate any copyright laws that G. Lucas has endorsed.I'm writing this simply for my own pleasure. Some of the main characters, though, are my own - namely: Elori, Zeydan Utos-Rii, Mehrkem and Jehn Estar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
She stood on edge of the platform, seemingly gazing down into the cityscape before her. Masses of vehicles zooming past each other, each glimmering with the reflection of the light of the setting sun. She did not look at them; instead she looked back into a past shrouded in mist, and emerging from the mist a woman's face...  
  
"Elori." She turned around, not quickly, not slowly, almost routine-like to face the man in a hooded-black cloak.  
  
"By now, I would assume that you have the ability to sense my presence." He said.  
  
"I did."  
  
"You lie. I had clouded my thoughts, my essence. Soon you will learn to do the same, and in time you will be one of my most powerful students...yet. And with the Republic in its current state, it won't be long before you and I finally tear it to the ground, where it will remain buried forever."  
  
"And the Jedi...?"  
  
"I have a plan that will extinguish their presence in its entirety. Let it not concern you. But now, it is time for today's training. I will not be there to guide you - so keep in mind what you have learnt, let nothing distract you from your hate. Your hate will make you powerful."  
  
They walked in silence down a long corridor, heels clinking on metal - the noise reverberating against the cold steel walls. Finally they emerged into a large room. The walls were sloped; the only furnishings were two small platforms and another door at the other end of this strange establishment.  
  
"Do not disappoint me." said Darth Sidious as he turned around and left the young girl standing alone.  
  
For what seemed like several minutes passed before the door on the other side opened. The sound was loud and amplified itself within the confines of the room, but she remained calm, jaw set firmly, with her right hand holding her weapon - a lightsaber. The entity that walked into the room did not appear frightening. Not like the other creatures she had previously faced. But their appearances were intended to distract her, to focus her thoughts on fear. She was past that stage now - now she was facing her most deadly opponent yet.  
  
His eyes were deadlocked on hers. His figure seemed almost cat-like and lithe, acrobatics would not help her dodge this one. Even his walk towards her - red lightsaber extended - was interesting, there was no hesitance in his step, nothing to divulge the thoughts running through his mind. With no warning she cocked her head to one side, animal-like, and then with a leap she extended her lightsaber in mid-air which emitted a bright silver beam aimed at her opponent.  
  
Unfazed, he matched her speed and assault blow for blow. An attack to his left side was parried by his saber, and it took all her strength to oppose his. Even pseudo-thrusts of her weapon did not fool him, he seemed to have prior knowledge of every move she would make. Frustrated, she aimed for another part of his body - his head - but in that instant, seizing the opportunity, he let out a powerful blow with his elbow to her chin. With that, she fell back with a flash of pain that conjured up images of her past. A room with stacks of crates, a small boy with disheveled black hair lying asleep, no, dead in front of her. Her brother. Mother! Where was mother?  
  
'She sold you. Not for a better life, not for money, but solely for her greed. She had little Aidan killed. You would have been slaughtered too, if not for my intervention.' Her master's words rung clear in her mind and before her head hit the ground, she curved her body upwards and delivered a stunning kick to her opponent's face. He stumbled backwards, and not thinking, she attacked, letting her blinding anger control her lighting- fast movements. She was the embodiment of her rage, and it felt good to be so powerful. Before she realized it, she had thrust her lightsaber deep into his chest and he lay sprawled before her on the floor.  
  
His eyes were widened in fear of his impending death, "not yet..." he whispered. And in that moment, she stepped back and surprised by her own reaction she thought, 'what have I done?' 


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the room soundlessly, and lifted up the corpse before her. As they were carrying him out, she spoke.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"He doesn't have one. Your master is well pleased with you." They replied in hissing tones.  
  
Master! She fervently hoped that he had not sensed her thoughts, her brief moment of weakness and regret after her triumph. She concentrated on other matters, trying as best she could to push that instant further into the back of her mind. In doing so, she felt the need to grasp onto something firm but that remained the one thing she lacked. All she had were questions...  
  
Determined, she walked back down the corridor, into the main hallway, up a lift platform and into the chambers of Darth Sidious. His guards stood in front of the massive door, cloaked in fiery red.  
  
"I need to speak to my master." She growled.  
  
"He is engaged."  
  
No longer hesitant and doubtful of her abilities, she used her anger and the Force to throw the two guards aside and entered the room. Darth Sidious stood facing the window, gazing out into the night with his back turned to her.  
  
"You need to learn patience, my apprentice. How fortunate for you that I foresaw your coming. For if you had interrupted me at an inopportune moment, my wrath would be greater than you could bear."  
  
"You wouldn't have me killed, not now. Not now that you know how powerful my anger has made me."  
  
"Do not place so much faith in your abilities, initiate! Do you not realize that I had instructed my guards not to hold you back, not to harm you?"  
  
"If they did, they would have paid the price for their boldness."  
  
He cackled to himself knowingly. It was true that this girl could overpower his own personal guards. And in time, she may even be able to do so with ease. But it would not do for her arrogance to get ahead of her - that would lead to her downfall, and his failure.  
  
"That's how everything is, isn't it? A test? You want me to realize the need for my anger to drive me, but you will not accept pride. Pride is secondary. I have learned the lesson, my master. But I am here for other reasons. I wish to know what you meant when you spoke of my brother's death in which my mother had her hand in. You spoke of her greed but it had nothing to do with -" she was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Wealth. Or greed for money." He let out a heavy sigh and continued.  
  
"I believe it is time for you to hear more about her. Your mother was a very powerful woman. She accomplished almost every act she attempted - and success for her meant accomplishment. In other words, social status meant more to her than the lives of her own offspring. Come, sit." He said, gesturing towards a curved metallic chair.  
  
"It saddens me, to bring such a burden down upon you. But you must know the truth. For nothing like the truth will set you free, don't you agree? Unless, of course, you would prefer a later time -"  
  
"Now would be best..." she interrupted. Her voice sounded small.  
  
"If you insist. Your mother was - as I said before - a woman bent on success. It wasn't long after your brother Aidan turned three that she fell into trouble. Trouble by engaging in business with the wrong sort of people. They made threats to ruin her, her factories, her customers, but most importantly - her reputation. She became a desperate woman, searching frantically for a way out of her situation. Her "associates" offered her one. They had hired bounty hunters to kill a Jedi Knight, but if she could bring this Jedi to them first, all the damage caused could be undone.  
  
It must have been at this time that she noticed that both you and Aidan possessed extraordinary abilities - you were Force sensitive. She came up with a plan to lure this Jedi Knight out with the pretence that you and your brother would both be given up to be trained as Jedi. Her associates agreed to set up the trap, the plan was falling into place. It seemed as if destiny was smiling down at her.  
  
On the eve of the meeting though, things went wrong. The Jedi must have sensed trouble and had arrived a day earlier. On entering your home they discovered your mother's plans and the people she was in league with. A tragic encounter ensued. The Jedi used their lightsabers to fight while the other men used their blasters. Young Aidan was caught in this crossfire and was struck twice. Once in the head and once in the throat, I believe. Such a pity...his death.  
  
You however, had the sense to hide, while your mother - coward that she was - fled. Leaving both her children for dead.  
  
One of my servants found you days later - quite by accident, wandering the alleys. You had been muttering that "they" were hunting you...you were truly in a pitiful state. The rest is already known to you." He ended there.  
  
"You took me in, into your...care." She said, almost as if she was reciting something.  
  
She did not expect her past to come hurtling towards her like a mighty hurricane. She would have expected it to unfold slowly, allowing for time to let it all sink in. But this, this was all too much. But it was true then. There was nothing left but to embrace the Dark side.  
  
"Your thoughts echo my words, Elori. Leave me now - you know all that you need." Said Darth Sidious.  
  
She turned and left the room, head bowed in defeat with her past, but eyes determinedly fixated on what was to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

The morning emerged, tirelessly as always. The light danced off the intricately-designed walls of the Jedi Temple making this time of day an aesthetic experience in itself. But there was no appreciation of the beauty at present. These were dark times that the Knights lived in; a band of Separatist rebels had dared to oppose the Republic and many Jedi Knights lost their lives in a large battle that followed on the planet of Geonosis. The Republic had no choice but to pass on full responsibility to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who wisely used the newly discovered clone army to launch a heavy assault on the Separatists - some of which fled or were killed in the onslaught.  
  
Or was it wise? Thought the man, seated cross-legged, meditating on the past.  
  
"Master Windu." Said a gravel-like voice from a corner.  
  
"Go, we must. Become a Jedi Knight Zeydan Utos-Rii has, and provide him with his first assignment we shall."  
  
"But he has not undertaken a Padawan...surely we cannot ignore that fact! He has already faced the trials and now is the time for him to pass on his knowledge to others." Replied Mace Windu.  
  
"Mmmm. But find for him a suitable Padawan we cannot. Find one for himself, he will. More important matters there are!"  
  
With that, both Jedi left the comfort of the meditation quarters and proceeded to the Council room.  
  
Not all of the Council members were present on this day. Due to heightened feelings of apprehension and sensing that not all was well with the Force, many of its members were dispatched to various regions in the galaxy to watch for any activities indicating the emergence of the Sith.  
  
Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia and Ki-Adi-Mundi were of those that were present.  
  
"Bring him in." Said Yoda, gesturing towards the main entrance of the circular room.  
  
A young man walked in, dark eyes darting from one Council member to the next. A scar ran down the back of his left hand, and he fingered it nervously, waiting for someone to speak.  
  
It was Mace Windu who broke the silence.  
  
"Before we address the main matter, I would like to voice my concern that you have not taken anyone as your Padawan apprentice as yet. Perhaps you already have someone in mind and would like to take this opportunity to declare it at this meeting?" His voice was hopeful.  
  
"No. There is no one here suited for me. Master Yoda has understood this, and we have agreed that the best thing is to proceed with the next stage: my assignment."  
  
Adi Gallia spoke before Mace Windu could comment on the new Jedi Knight's statement.  
  
"You must know by now that the presence of a Sith Lord has raised grave concerns among the Jedi Knights. We have dispatched several Jedi to follow up on leads which may shed some light on any sinister plans this dark lord might be brewing. Many of these leads have proved to be false, but we must remain alert nonetheless."  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi continued.  
  
"You will be provided with a freighter ship, and disguised as freighter pilot you will travel to Dantooine where you will keep a close eye on the activities of a merchant by the name of Dylar Sven. He is in the trade of shipping and selling materials that manufacture healing bacta baths. We do not know of Sven's home planet, but from what information we've gathered, we know that he has previously resided on Coruscant, Corellia and is now on Dantooine."  
  
"Report to us every month, you will. At any sign that much more is going on than appearances show, alert us at once!" finished Yoda.  
  
"Any dangers about this Dylar Sven that I should know of?" asked Utos-Rii.  
  
"None that we know of, are there. But be careful! The Dark side is as powerful as it is deceiving. Look after yourself, you shall, and may the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Master." bowed Zeydan before he left the room.  
  
Utos-Rii was not anticipating this mission. He felt as though his true skills were being undervalued, but voicing this at the Council as soon as one had turned Jedi Knight would not be wise. He resigned himself to the thought that he would be stuck on Dantooine, but he would do all he could to make this assignment a short one. He would quickly prove that Dylar Sven was no more than a benign bacta merchant, and the Council would then allow him to return, where he would be provided with more fruitful assignments.  
  
Glancing quickly at his scar, he made his way down to his room to prepare for his journey.  
  
* * *  
  
Elori sat at the edge of a fountain staring down at her lightsaber. She had made it from a Nwar crystal, which emitted a silver beam - like no other saber that she knew of. She had constructed it six years ago, when she was seven, and was full of dark enthusiasm about this new life she had encountered. But at this moment, things were drastically different from the past. She harbored deep resentment against her mother for abandoning herself and Aidan - she always had. Ever since she woke up from that warm bed, waking up to no memory of her past, being told nothing except that her younger brother was dead and mama had abandoned her for good - she hated her mother. Oh how she hated her. Elori imagined that after her master had told her what he did, her anger would increase ten-fold. But it didn't. Perhaps it was because she needed time for this mass of information to sink in. Perhaps it was because she was already numb to it. Or perhaps it was because of the visions she was seeing... of a woman's face, appearing and disappearing into the mist.  
  
Elori looked up at the setting sun. Night was coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dantooine. With its two moons that glowed brightly along with the sun, various shades of green and yellow reflecting off its lush foliage, countless unpolluted rivers...one could settle down to a peaceful life here, thought the tall gentleman as he admired the surrounding beauty from his large bungalow. Of course, it was more humid than he cared for - but after living in a congested, highly polluted city like Coruscant, this was certainly a welcome change.  
  
He turned around and chuckled to himself. A peaceful life! How amusing! He was beginning to sound like his former self, a man he no longer acknowledged. He felt no regret. Leaving the Jedi Order presented him with ceaseless opportunities, there were no more imposing restrictions, and he was finally free to be his own man. And moving over to the Dark side had its added bonuses. What fools the Jedi were! They were not aware of the power one could hold in one's hand by becoming one with the Dark side. Of course, how were they to be aware of this when they were ill-informed? 'Ah, but that is why I left...' he thought, content with his decision.  
  
He came out of his revelry by the blinking of a red light on his vid- screen. He pressed a small triangular button with his well-manicured finger, and from a small projector on his console glimmered a three- dimensional image of Darth Sidious.  
  
"Darth Tyranus." said the voice, which did not diminish in its authority and malice even through the poor transmission.  
  
"Yes, my master?"  
  
"I wish to make you aware of the arrival of my apprentice. She will be joining you shortly and with her I will send information of vital importance to the construction of the ultimate weapon."  
  
"Things are going according to plan, I take it. But how has your apprentice fared in her training since I last saw her? She showed much promise."  
  
"Everything has proceeded as I have foreseen, as always. She will be a great asset in bringing down the Jedi. Her training is almost complete...and her purpose is to eliminate the interference of any Jedi, allowing you to continue with the plan."  
  
"I presume she can be trusted?"  
  
"I have trained her personally; I have made her what she is! Am I to assume that you doubt my abilities?" he snarled.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Sidious, I meant nothing by it. When am I to expect her?"  
  
"She will be traveling aboard a star-freighter, which stops over at Alderaan and continues on to Dantooine. She will join you three days from now."  
  
With that, the transmission ended.  
  
* * *  
  
Elori strapped her utility belt to her waist and searched for her lightsaber to attach to it. Many changes had taken place remarkably fast in the past few days. Darth Sidious had apparently thought her ready to face this mission on her own. Of course, she would still technically be in the presence of another much older and more experienced Sith lord, but still she felt important. Important because she now had the skills necessary to confront a Jedi Knight. And win.  
  
She found her lightsaber and put on a dark brown cloak over her clothes. Making her way down to the hangar, she passed a darkly tinted window and stared at her reflection for a moment. All her hair had been shaved off her head, her clothes made her look much older than she felt and her own gaze frightened her. Unrecognizable. That's what she was to herself. But this was only the first step towards the change that was approaching! She would soon grow accustomed to it.  
  
Or would she?  
  
* * *  
  
She did not enjoy being amongst crowds of people. And this was exactly what the freighter contained. Hordes and hordes of different species from various planets. She would have to find a quiet place on board and claim it as her own for the rest of the journey. Walking slowly between the many faces, she recognized them to be Mandalorian, some Twi'leks, Bothans, Rodians and even a few Wookiees from the planet Kashyyyk.  
  
Glancing around her, she spotted an empty space in a corner near a pile of crates. No one was nearby except an elderly man carrying a large box. In any case, he would be unlikely to bother her and if he did, she would teach him how to mind his own business. She walked over to the corner and sat down. The man smiled and she nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
As soon as the ship began to move, Elori leant her head back, closed her eyes, and slept. 


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Utos-Rii was about to leave his room, he sensed a familiar presence behind him and whirled around to face his former master. Looking at his master, Utos-Rii saw that although fifteen years his elder, Jehn Estar possessed a persona that demanded authority wordlessly as soon as he entered a room. But that was not to say that he was a rigid, authoritative person. He was as understanding as he was compassionate. In the darkest of moments, Estar would somehow manage to find humor in the situation and smile. And when he did, his whole countenance - including his eyes - would light up, and with it, that smile would convey hope.  
  
Zeydan recalled the time when he and his master were on a mission to bring back a bounty hunter seeking the life of Senator Valorum, who was Chancellor of the Republic at the time. Utos-Rii was just a boy back then, and like every child in the Jedi order, he felt excitement at the chance to prove to both himself and the Council that he along with his master, would succeed in bringing this villain to justice. But circumstances - as they often do - took a turn for the worse. Both Jedi Knight and his Padawan were captured by several of the bounty hunter's henchmen. These men - not taking any chances - kept both Utos-Rii and Estar locked up in the underworld of Coruscant for days, where they were tortured on a daily basis.  
  
On several occasions, Zeydan screamed for death to overcome him. The pain was unbearable, and being only a boy, he was scared. His master adamantly insisted that he not give up hope. 'There is always a way out of a sticky situation, Padawan. We must continue searching with resolute strength...and until the Force has shown you that there is no other way - then only will we choose to become one with it. And I don't believe that that time has arrived yet.'  
  
Together and alone in the darkness, Master Estar told him of places that Zeydan had not set eyes on. Of Estar's homeworld - Naboo - a beautiful green planet, with equally beautiful inhabitants. He recited poetry that he'd only just made up, and it was apparent that Estar was no poet. In the darkness, Zeydan could sense him smile and hear his laughter: 'I must say, our little predicament hasn't surpassed true torture if we can still recall enduring one of Palpatine's electorial speeches!' And the two of them would chuckle in spite of their pain, further deepening the bond that held master and Padawan together.  
  
Several days passed, when eventually a small group of Jedi Knights discovered their whereabouts and rescued the two captives. They were nearing the end of their strength, but had not succumbed. Surviving only through each other.  
  
It was fitting then, that the man who shaped his life should be present on the eve of his first mission alone.  
  
"I see you're finally off on your own!" Said Jehn Estar, grinning broadly.  
  
"Yes, I've been wondering if someone here didn't put in a word for me at the Council..." remarked Zeydan smiling insinuatingly at his master.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. The Council has decided that you are ready. And so here you are."  
  
"Here I am." Said Zeydan quietly.  
  
"Something wrong, Zeydan? You seem - I don't know - troubled in a way."  
  
"I sense something, Master. A slight tremor in the Force...or perhaps I'm just anxious about this mission. In addition to that, I know Master Windu isn't exactly overwhelmed with ecstasy about me not having a Padawan."  
  
"You will find one in your own time. And when you do, I feel that you will fare much better than I have. But now place your worries aside, they will not serve you well on your mission."  
  
"I could never be like you, never. And I would just like to let you know.that everything you've done...it -"  
  
"I already know your thoughts, my friend. It is understood. In fact, I came to tell you the same. I just needed to let you know before you left. My thoughts go with you."  
  
//You are like a father to me...// Spoke Zeydan through their bond in the Force.  
  
Jehn Estar smiled. It was time to let go. The boy who he likened to a son had grown so much, both in the Force and as a person. But he had to let go.  
  
"What if I fail?" asked Zeydan in a smaller voice, that reminded Estar of days long past, when this man before him was a boy. He resisted the fatherly urge to hold him.  
  
"Trust in the Force. In your instincts. Remember what I have taught you. Nothing can offer you a better chance at survival. And for pity's sake, Zeydan - stay well away from those creamed fruits. Nothing's worse than chasing after the Sith than chasing him with a white rash all over your body."  
  
They both laughed as they made their way to the great hall in the Temple, where they would say their goodbyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The noise from the bustle and conversations of the people on board the star- freighter managed to seep into Elori's dreams. The sounds culminated into a steady rhythm, almost like the white noise of a bad transmission - until in her dreams she found herself on green grass with rain pouring down about her. The white sheets of water fell down so hard that it was difficult to perceive anything more than five meters away. As she was about to walk further, from the corner of her eye she noticed movement. Whirling around, she saw a young boy crouched over something. He had a beautiful mass of black hair, now soaking wet from the rain. Aidan! She cried out his name, and bent down towards him, covering him with her body, trying to keep him warm. She shook him gently in anxiety, trying to coax him to speak. Say anything, little brother - say something! In that instant, the boy looked up and what she saw startled her, causing her to fall backwards onto her elbows in fear.  
  
The right side of the boy's face and throat was smeared in blood. His lower lip was cut open and his eyes were pure white. Elori couldn't scream or shout or yell. She could only move in desperation away from the boy. She pushed herself further and further away from him when at that moment, a light touch on her shoulder caused her to yell in fear. In that instant, she saw the person who had touched her. The woman's face was drawn and thoughtful, but mostly sad...her eyes conveyed something deep, something Elori could not understand except that it meant her no harm.  
  
She awoke with a start.  
  
"Lament for the dead. For all we have left of them are memories." Spoke a voice next to her.  
  
The old man! She had forgotten his presence. Had he made her dream of such things? Impossible; she did not believe in such foolish tricks. Besides, she thought arrogantly, her mind was too strong to be overcome by such a weak one.  
  
Without a word, he pulled the large box he was sitting on from underneath him and gradually began to open it with care. He then extracted an unusual gadget from inside, shaped like an oversized teardrop with strings and buttons.  
  
"Music." He said happily, looking at her suddenly and smiling a toothless smile.  
  
Then it began. An unassuming melody at first, simple and soft. Even the instrument was out of tune, but it seemed to grow somehow, to reach in and pull out a part of her soul that she didn't know she possessed. So familiar but at the same time, so painful. It hurt inside.  
  
Tears streamed down her face, and a soundless cry of pain emerged from her heart.  
  
"You like it?" He said, quite oblivious to her sadness.  
  
"It is an ancient, ancient form of music. The elegy waltz. The lullaby waltz. No historian quite knows where it originated from, although it was heard on Alderaan first..."  
  
"Tell me more." She said finally, through her tears.  
  
And he did. 


	6. Chapter 6

"They have dispatched a Jedi? To Dantooine?" Said Count Dooku aloud incredulously, although his face had a hint of amusement registered on it. After a small informative chat with Darth Sidious and now aware of this knowledge, he was unsure as to how to proceed. All that Darth Sidious stated was to not let this Jedi Knight get in the way of their plans. But really! Had Dooku underestimated the abilities of the Jedi? Perhaps so, but he was not alarmed. After all, he had the advantage of knowing that his enemy was searching for him. And he would certainly be prepared to welcome this visitor.  
  
Count Dooku strode to his makeshift hangar, mounted his Sith speeder bike and activated it. He rode over hills, weaving through the masses of tall trees present on the planet. On the way, he passed many primitive villages built and occupied by the native people of Dantooine, the Dantari. Finally, he emerged from the dense shroud of trees into the main town of the planet. At least what the people of Dantooine called a town.  
  
The town was actually constructed by non-natives - by various inhabitants from other planets. Their cumulative talents and knowledge of technology - which the Dantari did not possess - led to the building of a modern town. It wasn't altogether prosperous, but then that's how its inhabitants intended it to be. The inhabitants were not ambitious merchants or politicians; they did not mean for this town to become a bustling hub for tourists or even a miniature version of Coruscant for that matter. They were simply seeking out peaceful lives for themselves, and Dantooine presented them with this ideal opportunity to do so.  
  
Which made such a location perfect for the undertaking of the plans of the Sith.  
  
Count Dooku dismounted his speeder and walked for a while to a cantina on the outskirts of the town. Of all the buildings present, this one probably stood out the most. Not just for its unique architectural design but also for the various interplanetary species that it drew within its walls. He was almost positive that the designer was from Tatooine - this cantina bore so many similarities to those on that distant planet.  
  
As he walked into the cantina, his thoughts wandered and he began thinking about the Jedi Knight who would soon arrive. Dooku frowned, his brows furrowing together. The knowledge that Sidious had provided him with was considerably limited. The information of which he was aware of was that this Jedi would arrive soon; this very evening in fact. Secondly, the Jedi had only recently become a Knight. At this thought, Dooku's frown turned upwards into a smile. This would mean that this uninvited visitor would have no experience when it came to dealing with the Sith. Perhaps he could also be taken down with a little effort and without Dooku's direct involvement. This would be preferable for both himself and Darth Sidious.  
  
Count Dooku gazed keenly around the cantina until his cold eyes rested on a thin-faced human, sporting a graying beard and a stiff uniform.  
  
"General Mehrkem," spoke Dooku, greeting the man.  
  
"Ah, Count Do-" began Mehrkem before Dooku interjected.  
  
"Not here, fool! I am Dylar Sven until I inform you otherwise!" whispered Dooku fiercely. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I need a favor. And would like to mention to you now that my master will reward you greatly if the job is done well."  
  
Mehrkem coolly stirred his sparkling drink. "He had better. These favors don't come cheap, Dylar. Especially not during these times when the Jedi are ever-watchful!"  
  
Dooku ignored this remark. "This 'job' concerns the Jedi, Mehrkem."  
  
Mehrkem's eyebrows rose; Dooku had his full attention.  
  
"This has to be organized as quickly as you possibly can. The Jedi will be arriving this evening, at the Crayd docking bay. I do not know who this particular Jedi is; all I know is that he is on his own. Which is why I will station myself near a tourist stand...I believe I can distinguish a Jedi Knight from the average person. Once I recognize him, I will nod twice, and then walk away leaving you to take him down. I do not wish to be directly involved."  
  
"How could you possibly recognize him if you don't even know what he looks like?" retorted Mehrkem with a disbelieving glare.  
  
"I have abilities that you merely dream about, General. But that's not important now. What is important is that you have to make use of your best men. Several of them. The Jedi are not to be underestimated. Outnumber him and corner him until he has no place to turn."  
  
"I shall see to it personally. But before I go about this, I need some confirmation of my reward...some money up front. Otherwise, you'll have to find an alternative. And trust me, if you want this to be quick and clean, you won't find anyone else here with the same capabilities."  
  
Count Dooku sighed. "I have with me 10,000 republic credits. The remaining 40,000 will be provided to you after you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. In addition to that, I will ensure you a position as General in the future, in the most impressive battle station you've ever laid your eyes on." Dooku smiled, and both men chuckled together.  
  
"You have never failed me in the past. But if you fail me now, Mehrkem..." finished Dooku, leaving the other man to contemplate alternative possibilities, some of which were extremely unpleasant. Mehrkem's smile vanished instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Zeydan Utos-Rii loved to fly. But in the presence of his master or any other Knights, he would attempt to mask his excitement with a bland look - sometimes unsuccessfully. Now, however, he didn't need to pretend. He was provided with a brand new freighter ship and was left all alone to pilot it. She wasn't very large - this ship - but she had the latest T-19 hyperdrive and sublight drive built in as well as shields that could deflect the laser fire from a Republic assault ship for up to five hours, providing him with more than enough time to escape. She also had some turbolaser technology built in - not as large as those used by the Republic army - but sufficiently large to put off an attack. Utos-Rii grinned and leaned back into his seat with his arms clasped behind his head. Then he sighed. He wanted some excitement...this very moment. He placed his hands on the control stick and pushed a few buttons.  
  
The ship that was merely cruising a minute ago now danced dangerously around free-floating asteroids and into the depths of space. 


	7. Chapter 7

The ship that entered Dantooine's atmosphere shone brightly, reflecting the light from its surface. Inside it, Zeydan Utos-Rii engaged the landing gear, and directed the ship gracefully into the only docking station on the planet. Once there, he turned off the ship's engines, gathered what belongings he had and proceeded to leave. Just before leaving though, he took one long look around what he now called "his ship", and said quietly with a slight grin, "Don't miss me...I'll be back, old girl."  
  
He walked slowly down the ramp and was surprised to see such a large crowd of people milling about. He looked to his far right and saw a large star- freighter. 'Probably carrying the daily horde of tourists', he speculated. Immediately his thoughts were distracted by the steady gaze of a beautiful woman looking right at him. She had an alluring smile and the most striking violet eyes; it was almost as if she was drawing him towards her with those eyes. Instinctively, he became guarded and was aware that these feelings were not characteristic of himself. Something was terribly wrong - he could sense it. What was it that Master Estar had mentioned so long ago? "The cheapest trick in the book, Padawan. Distract your opponent long enough, providing sufficient time for the real attack to come from the right or the left. You won't even have time to think."  
  
Zeydan reached for his saber hidden inside his coat, ignited it and whirling to the right managed to block the shot from a blaster just in time. Several more blasts followed, leaving him little time to contemplate where the shots were coming from. So he reached out with the Force. In his mind he saw about seven, no...ten assailants closing in on him. From all around. They were trying to trap him - he would have nowhere to hide if he didn't act quickly. He had a feeling that more would be coming, but some strange force was impeding his thoughts from finding out how many.  
  
'No time to worry about that now...Quick! Back to the ship!' he thought. 'No, blast it...I'll be damned if I let them harm my ship! Make a run for it; away from all these people, and hope that I'll loose them that way!' Then, amongst the screams and wails of passers-by and tourists, Zeydan jumped over two of his would-be assailants and away from the docking station.  
  
He ran flat-out not looking back, all the while using the Force to sense any oncoming danger in the direction he was headed. He ran in the alleys between some buildings, when he realized that he had entered Dantooine's town. He wanted to confuse his attackers, so he zipped through the alleyways in a haphazard manner. A few minutes later, he saw what looked like an abandoned warehouse and went in. He needed time to collect himself, to find out where he was and what in the world this pleasant little welcoming committee was all about.  
  
The building was darker inside - with the sole light source coming from the large doorway. He walked in further, panting and muttering to himself. He was just about to seat himself on a crate, when it suddenly became much darker. Blinking, he looked towards the person blocking the light from the doorway. The silhouette was similar to the woman he saw at the docking station, except for the military-style blaster that she now held in her hand.  
  
"Come out, Jedi. You know that your resistance is pointless." she cooed in a seductive voice, and then whispered something into a gadget that she held in her left hand. Most likely a com-link to summon her associates.  
  
She couldn't see him! Zeydan grinned and backed away slowly into the darkened confines of the building. He noticed that she was hesitant to walk in further.  
  
"You're trapped. Nowhere to flee, why not end this quickly and painlessly?" she said as she took a few steps inside.  
  
'That's good, come inside...further...just a little more,' willed Zeydan with his thoughts, at the same time eyeing a switch near the doorway that probably was the control to opening and closing the door. He fervently hoped that she wouldn't back out - she was his chance to finding out who had organized this attack.  
  
The woman immediately halted and Zeydan cursed inwardly. What was making her so blastingly scared? She needed an incentive - Zeydan gave her one.  
  
He made a shuffling noise and her head then instantly jerked towards the noise source. Her eyes then narrowed as she cautiously walked towards him. Zeydan then flung a piece of rock as hard as he could that landed squarely on the control switch, causing the large door to come crashing down, the loud noise making her jump in the darkness that now enveloped her.  
  
She coiled herself to make a sprint for the door, but before she could do so, Zeydan was behind her, pinning her arms behind her tightly, knocking her blaster to the floor. He sensed that mind tricks would not prevail in this instance - her mind was too strong. He would have to resort to coercion.  
  
"Now let me make this quick and painless: answer my questions, and you can go." he said calmly, while kicking her blaster away from them both.  
  
He continued. "Who set you up to this?"  
  
"You're not even man enough to kill me! Where's your courage when you have to resort to luring me in instead of facing me?" she hissed. Her cool, seductive demeanor had vanished.  
  
"Couldn't have you bail on me, could I now? I need to know." he emphasized how much, by tightening his grip on her arms. "Either way, you're in a sticky situation. But you're in luck - you get to decide how deep this goes. You walk out of here unharmed, your compatriots will most likely think you ratted on them, even if it isn't true. They'll kill you - it's as simple as that. You tell me, I'll let you go, and you can get as far as you can away from them. The only difference between your two choices is that one of them allows you to live. To have a better life than the one you have now. I figure that you're smart enough to guess which option that is."  
  
At that moment, their attentions were drawn towards the doorway. From outside they heard scuffling sounds of many feet and voices together.  
  
"Arya! Open this door if you can hear me or we're gonna blast it open!" shouted one voice.  
  
Zeydan felt her body relax as she hung her head.  
  
"Listen carefully; you're obviously a rookie in this dangerous game you're playing, Arya. Too young to know who to trust. Is that the sound of a forgiving voice? Are these the type of people you call your friends? Walk away from this. Start a new life while you still have one left!" he whispered.  
  
She spoke back in a small childlike voice. "Our leader. Mehrkem...You want General Mehrkem."  
  
That wasn't the name Utos-Rii expected to hear. Mehrkem was unfamiliar to him.  
  
"Who put him up to this? Does he have any associates of his own?" He asked hurriedly - pressed for time.  
  
"We're not supposed to know...but I've seen him frequently in the cantina, talking with someone...with Swan-something..."  
  
"Sven. Dylar Sven."  
  
She nodded but didn't speak. He heard some metal clinking against metal outside the door, and then loosed his grip on the woman, grabbing her hand instead and pulled her quickly to the back of the warehouse. He ignited his saber, and with the aid of the bright blue glow it emitted he saw a sealed window. He walked hurriedly over to it and began to cut open a large hole. In a few seconds he had finished, and kicked out the cut-out metal with his foot. The sunlight blinded them for an instant, but they both leapt through the hole at the same moment that a loud blast sounded throughout the building.  
  
They stood outside for a few seconds, each contemplating their next move. Zeydan looked at her for a second before speaking.  
  
"Don't let them find you. You can go your own way now."  
  
She nodded with a sad yet determined look as they both parted ways and ran in opposite directions. 


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the star-freighter had reached Alderaan, Elori had come to learn much of the planet's culture and history. Her fellow passenger - the toothless old man - whose name she now learned was Erdana, spoke at great length on the subject of Alderaan. At times he spoke like a true historian, and on occasion he would ramble off...muttering about other times and places in his life. She found herself - strangely enough - taking a liking to his presence and even found comfort in his wild babblings.  
  
As soon as the freighter had docked, the old man got up and packed his instrument into its case. He breathed in deeply and walked towards the exit. Elori immediately rose and followed him outside.  
  
A great torrent of rain was pouring down, and Elori watched in surprise as Erdana skipped down the ramp with his heavy case, smiling at the dark rain clouds in the sky. He then spun around and shouted to Elori.  
  
"Remember when you used to run into the rain? You'd scream happily, spinning around and around until your mother had to shout herself hoarse urging you to come in."  
  
Elori ran up to him, placed her arms firmly on each of his shoulders and spoke with a degree of panic and urgency in her voice.  
  
"What did you say?! I have no mother! I never ran in the rain! It's not me, you old fool! Not me!"  
  
He looked down at the puddle of water they were both standing in, and lowered his case onto the ground. He then slowly reached into his weathered coat, extracting a small, rectangular wooden board. He loosened her grip on his shoulders, and opened her clenched fist with his hand. In it, he placed this gift. Elori looked down at it and saw that it was a painting. A painting of a place enveloped in mist. Tall leafless trees stood above the mist, standing proud against the twilight background.  
  
"Sometimes," he said eagerly, "when you refused to come in, she would come out as well. And laugh in the rain with you."  
  
Elori shut her eyes tightly, wishing he would stop. But she couldn't tell him. Couldn't tell him because there was something rooted deep in her mind that tormented her relentlessly.  
  
"You can't say you didn't have her since you can't remember! Accept my gift, stranger. You have very few possessions. Sometimes that's a good thing. Sometimes, not. Keep what you have close to your heart, your memories...I urge you not to cast them aside! Follow them home."  
  
Elori couldn't think of anything to say. Perhaps a 'thank you' would suffice, but before she could speak, Erdana stared behind her and his face broke out into a wild grin. She turned around to see a small crowd of children running - pushing and shoving against themselves - to get to the old man.  
  
"My friends! My friends!" He chuckled gleefully as he walked away with his entourage, leaving Elori to stare at her gift, watching the rain drops splatter onto the painting and roll off its edges.  
  
* * *  
  
The rain had slowed down to a patter when she looked up. Grey clouds had broken up in some parts of the sky, and sunshine glimmered through these openings. Elori's thoughts were scrambling around frantically in her mind, as if they were trying to rearrange themselves - but nothing fell into place. No coherent sense could be made of it all. Screw it! She was fed up of this pathetic weakened state that she had allowed herself to fall into. This self-pity, these emotions - they were the characteristics that she looked down upon. And yet now here she was, in that very situation. How perfectly ironic life could be.  
  
Elori longed to be in control. While in training, she would experience these similar emotions - to a breaking point that she would shut herself off in her quarters for hours and hours, not eating nor drinking. Her Master would not disturb her during such moods. Not out of sympathy - no, he was incapable of that - instead, out of the knowledge that these fits of emotions were highly beneficial to his apprentice. Her sole savior was in fact, her rage. The anger that conquered all the lesser feelings gave her power; it gave her the control she longed for. It was this control she now sought.  
  
She was about to walk away from the docking platform when she happened to glance at some crates that the loading crew was transporting away. The color, the emblem on those crates jolted her. Too familiar to be accepted as chance coincidence. She strode over to some that were left stacked on the ground, and fingered the emblem as if fingering her own memories with the hope that she would understate the significance of what she saw before her. Then suddenly, as if she had been sucked into a vacuum, she gasped. Where was it...when she was dueling with that man, the man she had killed...she got hurt...and she saw, she saw her brother lying on the floor of a room...and in that room...she saw the crates. With the same emblem on them. Why hadn't she recognized them before?  
  
Immediately she turned on her heels and walked towards the transports. She got on board the one that would take her to the visitor's center. Elori felt something flame up within her, fueling her with a sense of purpose. A sense of control began to seep into her.  
  
Meanwhile, one of the freighters' crew members had gotten on board too. She slid up to him nonchalantly.  
  
"Noticed that you have to ship everyone's belongings in those large crates. Must be heavy work." She said, not looking at him.  
  
"That's right." He said. He wasn't much of a talker.  
  
"I have a couple of bulky boxes myself, I'm moving off to another planet pretty soon...and I need a reliable service to help me ship all my stuff out of here."  
  
"Look kid, if you're suggesting I help you move, forget it. Firstly, I ain't moving nothing today coz I'm retiring tomorrow. Secondly, you look like you're only old enough to ship your rocking horse." He wasn't very bright either.  
  
"No," she said, biting down on her anger, "You see, I only wish to know the name of this company. There must be several here on Alderaan, but this service company looks like it might be quite decent. I merely wish to know the name, that's all."  
  
He grunted. "You sure ain't from Alderaan are you? If you were, you'd know that this company's owned by the Organa family themselves. The only shipping service on Alderaan. First rate service. First rate prices." He retorted, apparently quoting the their slogan.  
  
"And it's not available on any other planet? Only here on Alderaan...?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She looked away to hide her surprise. Was it possible that Aidan was killed here on Alderaan? 


	9. Chapter 9

She hung onto the rail of the transport vehicle so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Aidan was killed here on Alderaan. What could that mean? That she and her brother were visitors here? That they were residents? That they were natives of Alderaan? She clamped down on her jaw harder. These blasted pieces of scattered, useless memories. 'No, not useless,' she reminded herself. 'They led me to you, Aidan.'  
  
She had to think clearly, constructively. She did not have much time. Tomorrow evening she would have to take the next transport to Dantooine. Her Master would disapprove of this personal hunt she was on. In fact, she could not comprehend it herself. It was sheer insanity - chasing after daemons that no longer figured in her future. But the truth was, she desperately needed to know. She would - she told herself - let all this pass if she hadn't learnt anything by tomorrow. She was merely doing a little investigating. No more, no less.  
  
Stepping off the transport, Elori made her way directly to the visitors' center. Her walk had purpose now, direction.  
  
She strode over to an information counter where a blue-skinned, red-eyed creature - of the Duros species - sat, watching her vid-screen intently. Elori cleared her throat to announce her presence.  
  
The being looked up, and spoke in a deep raspy voice. "Yeah, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I'm here for a funeral. For an old friend. But," she gave a fake chuckle, "I don't know when he died. Or how, for that matter. How would I set about finding out -"  
  
"Where're your parents?" Asked the Duros - who appeared to be female - looking behind Elori, as if searching for a sign of Elori's mother or father.  
  
"Out of town." She growled, beginning to lose patience and spoke louder. "Where can I find this information?"  
  
"Listen kid, I don't know who you are - but you sure have some gall coming down here acting all authoritative-like demanding this information. Lucky for you, I'm having a good day."  
  
'This was a good day?' Elori thought inwardly.  
  
The red eyes gazed intently at her. "You want to traipse down to the center where they keep records of births and deaths." Then she went back to gazing at her vid-screen.  
  
"And what's the name of this place?" Asked Elori, gritting her teeth, trying her damnedest to be polite.  
  
"Eh...Alderaan's Record Center of Births and Deaths. You ain't no genius are you? Take the intercity transport. Get off at stop 21-B."  
  
"I thank you for your sincere effort at cooperation." Elori's voice dripped with sarcasm as she turned away.  
  
* * *  
  
Getting of the transport, she entered a building through a large heavyset door, only to come into a huge metallic grey circular room that contained nothing save for an information desk and smaller doorways, leading to other hallways. It was very quiet - a change that Elori enjoyed, compared to the bustle outside the building. She stepped up to the desk and hoped that this receptionist would not be like the last one. Elori told her the same story she fabricated earlier.  
  
"Well," began the receptionist, "depends when he died. If it was recent, there's a chance that this friend of yours won't be in our records. Let's see, I could refer you to one of our staff. Hold on." She spoke something in another language into her com-console - a language that Elori did not understand - and then informed her that someone called D'Ature would be down to see her soon.  
  
Elori stared at the stark grey walls, wondering why this buildings were devoid of any décor when a short figure entered through one of the doorways nearby. His heavy jowls shook as he shuffled along towards Elori. He was from Sullust. Elori was very tall for her age, but standing alongside this Sullustan, she felt extraordinarily large. She nodded, as he spoke.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Elori did as told, and followed D'Ature through a labyrinth of corridors and rooms into a small square room that appeared to be his office. There was a vid-screen built into the wall and a control board on an especially small desk. He sat down on his especially small chair, and motioned for Elori to do the same on a similar chair nearby.  
  
"I think I'll stand." she said.  
  
"Suit yourself. Now - to business, yes? This friend of yours, what was his family name?" D'Ature asked.  
  
"I...don't quite recall, but he did pass away about eight years ago. And his first name was Aidan."  
  
"Eight years, yes? Let me see..." He went quiet for a moment as his fingers flew busily across the control board. A few seconds later, he frowned and muttered something inaudible.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Problem. This data is restricted."  
  
"Restricted? You mean that name is in your database?" her voice conveyed her excitement.  
  
"Uh...it's in here, but it's restricted for good reasons. Strictly available to members of Alderaan's government only."  
  
Elori's eyes darkened as she spoke, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You want to show me this information. It would be your pleasure to do so." Her voice held an unnatural calm, a calm that could have a strong influence on the weak-minded.  
  
"I want to show you this information, it'd be my pleasure to do so." With that he pressed a button that enlarged the information on the vid-screen and gestured for her to look.  
  
At first, it took some time for Elori's mind to absorb the information she was reading. She mouthed the words silently. Aidan and herself were Alderaan natives. He had been two years younger than her, he had died at the age of five. His family name - her family name too, she corrected - was Damascus. But there was no information as to how he had died. She checked herself immediately. Her Master had told her this before, hadn't he? Then why was she so insistent to knowing more?  
  
"This doesn't tell me anything about his death. Can you bring this information up too?" she pushed.  
  
The Sullustan didn't answer but punched more buttons with his robust fingers. Elori looked up from the control board slowly, trembling inwardly.  
  
"Please read it for me. In Basic, if you will." she instructed.  
  
"Authorized information: restricted to Government personnel only. Aidan Damascus: age three. Physical description. Eyes: black. Hair: black -"  
  
Elori interrupted, "Skip that part. How did he die?"  
  
"It reads here that Aidan had an elder sibling. Both had been tested at birth, and had high midichlorian levels. Hmm...looks like it took some time for authorities to solve this one. The Jedi were on their way to take away both children, but they apparently encountered something that lead to a fight at the Damascus residence. One child was murdered, the other went missing. The rest, I cannot access - seems like it even stretched over to the Jedi Council archives. Jedi business only."  
  
Her Master had told her the truth then. Something within her sunk. She thought that was odd, since that what was she expected.  
  
"Wait," he spoke quietly, "the boy's mother was killed too. Murdered defending her children. Aiyel Damascus. A rising politician. But something's not right here. If the Jedi were truly involved, that would be in here...hold on, an aristocrat by the name of Count Dooku was involved instead. He helped our authorities clear up this mess. That's all I can tell you."  
  
She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, trying to keep all this from overwhelming her. Control. Control yourself. She had enough time to deal with this later on. But she doubted that she could.  
  
D'Ature lead her out, leaving her standing still with her thoughts amongst the crowd. 


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had elapsed. Zeydan Utos-Rii lay crouched quietly in the branches of a tall tree, as the suns sank into the horizon. Soon it would be dark, and he would have to make a move. He shuffled around, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. He winced as his arm scraped on the rough bark of the tree. After his encounter with his would-be assassins he later discovered that he had been hit by a laser blast on his arm. Luckily, it had not done much damage - just enough to irritate him with some mild pain. He tried to use this time given to him to meditate, but what with the humidity and cramped 'quarters' his mind refused to focus. He knew that this lack of concentration would not hold too well with his Master if he found out. Ignoring this fact, he brought out his electro-binoculars and looked out into his surroundings, focusing in on a large bungalow about a mile away from where he sat. The bungalow of Dylar Sven.  
  
After he'd found out that Dylar Sven was behind his attack, he decided that he'd have stay hidden for the time being. The man was obviously dangerous - perhaps even involved with the Sith - and there was no sense in walking around in the open like a duck in a shooting gallery. Zeydan had managed to find out where he lived, and had bought some provisions to last him for about two days. He didn't dare go back to his ship. Firstly, it was very likely that Sven had posted more attackers near the docking station, and secondly, he sheepishly had to admit that he didn't want any harm to come to his beautiful ship.  
  
A gnat buzzed by his ear. Zeydan swatted it. 'Just my luck!' He thought sulkily, ' Just when I thought this mission would be quick and painless...' But then he checked himself, realizing that these feelings were uncharacteristic of a Jedi Knight. His personal opinions were unimportant. His job now was to concentrate on the matter at hand.  
  
He zoomed in on the bungalow - yet saw no movement inside. He switched on the thermal detectors, and saw a glowing red and yellow figure sitting somewhere at the back of the building. He fervently hoped that it was Sven. His feelings told him that his guess was right. He held his breath. Sven being there could be a problem. Zeydan would have to be extremely careful when entering the premises - there was no doubt that Sven would have installed security systems to alert him to the presence of any intruders. And Zeydan also doubted that Sven would deal lightly with him, if caught. After all, didn't the man want to kill him in the first place? Yes, discretion was imperative. Still, as badly as he needed to find out what Sven was up to, Zeydan longed to get a good look at the man himself.  
  
The last ray of sunlight flickered and vanished, giving way to a cloudless night. 'Good,' thought Zeydan. There'd be no use for the portable light source tonight. It was time to move.  
  
From his waist-pouch, he extracted a rectangular metallic device that glinted in the moonlight. It was a flash bomb. Not nearly as dangerous as a thermal detonator, but dangerous enough to not want to be close by when it went off. The main purpose of a flash bomb was to simply make as much noise and light as possible in a fraction of a second. It could easily blind someone who foolishly looked into it. Zeydan took a deep breath and flung the device as hard as possible using the Force away from the direction of the bungalow. He hated to resort to cheap tricks such as this distraction, but he hoped that it would provide him with sufficient time to get a scan and readout from Sven's computer and transmissions. He would then retransmit everything he would gather to the Jedi Council.  
  
The noise shocked even him. He flinched, as he shielded his eyes from the white flare. Then, quick as lightning he gazed out through the electro- binoculars at the bungalow. Sven had gotten up suddenly. In a few moments he had run to his shed and mounted a speeder bike. Zeydan was about to look away and climb down the tree when to his surprise he saw a bright red gleam of light extend from the man's hand. At first, it didn't make sense. Sven was holding a lightsaber. Could he have possibly stolen plans of how to construct one? But it was red. And only the Sith would...  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in. This plan of his was becoming more dangerous by the minute. But time was being wasted - he would have to make a move now and risk it, or simply wait for a safer moment. The thing was, would he live to see another day if he delayed this any longer?  
  
Zeydan jumped down.  
  
He ran noiselessly through the bushes and shrubs. His breathing too was quiet. He gave himself about thirty minutes before Sven - or whoever he really was - would return. There was no enclosing fence surrounding the bungalow. The security systems must be active in every entry point of the house, then. He cautiously crept over to a window on the side of the building and peered in. He could see nothing indicative of an alarm system. He closed his eyes and reached out with his feelings. In his mind he could see a beam of light sweeping across each room in the bungalow. It was invisible to the human eye. What could be generating this? There! A small grey box on the corner of the room. He opened his eyes, and activated his light saber. With it, he cut out a portion of glass large enough for him to crawl through. Dumping the section of glass on the lawn, he climbed onto the window sill, on which he sat perched, like a bird.  
  
'How to turn the blasted thing off'? he thought. 'The moment I enter the room, it's going to screech like a wounded bantha.' He'd have to resort to shutting off the trigger mechanism by using the Force. He wasn't sure if he would succeed - after all, he didn't have much time. Sweating profusely, Zeydan went into a meditative-like state for about five minutes. First he grappled with the possibility that this might fail, and he would be caught. But then, all other thoughts were pushed aside and his focus grew to be more steady. He heard a sudden click in his mind, and felt that the beam of light was absent. It worked!  
  
Grinning now, Zeydan slipped inside the room and walked straight into they study where Sven's computer was located. He logged in and managed to access the data transmissions over the last few days. Zeydan was tempted to play at least one of them - it might be a clue to the real identity of Dylar Sven - but he didn't dare, he was running out of time. Still, he had gotten this far by himself, hadn't he? He was sure that Master Estar would be pleased with his progress. Better yet, maybe even Master Yoda might...  
  
A sudden thud, inaudible to the ear, echoed in his mind, and the impending feeling of danger made Zeydan Utos-Rii stand stock still. Sven was back! And he hadn't even had time to retransmit this data back to Coruscant! Blast it all! Without thinking he decided to chance it as his fingers flew across the control panel of the computer. A minute later, he pressed the 'TRANSMIT' key seconds before the room door slid open. He rolled behind an ancient cupboard near the computer and closed his eyes.  
  
Zeydan felt Sven walk in, fuming. The implications of what he had seen earlier hit him hard. The man was affiliated with the Sith. Possibly a Sith Lord himself. What was to stop him from sensing the Jedi Knight here in the room with him? Zeydan clouded his thoughts, and prayed. He heard Sven muttering under his breath - but the words weren't clear. Suddenly the muttering stopped. He knew that Sven had seen the computer screen, and displayed on it was the transmitting message. He heard a loud thump, and guessed that by now the transmission had been cancelled. It wouldn't be long now before this Sven imposter found him out. Zeydan counted the seconds before the cupboard would be thrown aside, and his presence revealed. He gripped the hilt of his lightsaber with white knuckles.  
  
Then he heard the running sounds of footsteps, the sound diminishing as time passed. Could it be possible? Had the man actually run away or was this some kind of cruel trick? Surely the Sith did not resort to such games? Zeydan, using the Force, could sense that Sven had indeed left the bungalow. The man must have thought that he had gotten away, and had gone after him. Utos-Rii could hardly believe his luck. He almost leapt out from around the cupboard and started re-sending the information to the Jedi Council in Coruscant.  
  
After that he decided not to linger - he didn't want a replay of the scenario that occurred earlier. He would have to see what the Council would advise him to do once they received this information. The next step was not his to make. He ran out of the bungalow, disappearing like a shadow into the foliage. 


End file.
